Retours à la maison
by Myfanwy 456
Summary: Drabbles/ficlet pour le thème "retour à la maison" de la communauté LJ 30 baisers


**Titre :** Retours à la maison  
**Auteur** : Myfanwy  
**Couple :** Jack Harkness / ianto Jones  
**Fandom :** Torchwood  
**Rating** : PG-13 (enfin, je pense…)  
**Thème :** 20 - retour à la maison  
**Disclaimer :** l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Russell T. Davies et à la BBC.

**Note :** ce thème m'inspirait beaucoup. Il colle complètement à l'univers de Torchwood et offre beaucoup de possibilités. De fait, j'avais vraiment pleins d'idées mais je n'arrivais pas à en choisir une. De plus, chacune pouvait donner lieu à une fic assez longues et je n'avais pas forcement le temps et le courage de me lancer dedans. J'ai donc prit le parti de plusieurs petits drabbles/ficlets qui sont plus ou moins le point de départ d'histoires que j'écrirai peut-être un jour.

Je prends toutes les remarques puisque je n'ai pas écrit depuis un petit moment, je me remets difficilement en selle. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Je n'ai pas de betâlectrice donc j'espère ne pas trop avoir fait de fautes/boulettes…

* * *

**1.**

Ianto avait les mains moites et le geste tremblant. Il avait senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer brusquement et une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son être.

Le retour jusqu'à la base fut une vrai torture. Rapidement, il s'était glissé à l'arrière avec les filles, Owen ayant prit place sur le siège passager, laissant le volant à jack.

Ianto s'était fait violence pour ne pas croiser son regard dans le rétroviseur.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au tendre baiser qu'ils avaient échangé peu avant que l'immortel ne les abandonne. Il sentait encore la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quand le capitaine le frôla avant de monter dans son bureau, il manqua de s'évanouir.

Aucun doute possible, Jack était bien de retour parmi eux.

* * *

**2.**

Jack s'engagea dans l'allée et gara le SUV devant la maison. La voiture du gallois devait déjà se trouver dans le garage. Il éteignit le moteur et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Il revenait tout juste d'un déplacement à Londres qui s'était avéré épuisant, les dirigeants de l'UNIT étant plus bornés les uns que les autres.

Il soupira et sortit du véhicule. L'immortel entra dans la villa et referma la porte derrière lui. Une bonne odeur s'échappait de la cuisine. Le gallois vint à sa rencontre alors qu'il finissait d'accrocher son manteau.

-Tout s'est bien passé?, s'enquit le jeune homme.

Jack ne répondit pas et, à la place, l'enlaça tendrement.

-Hum. Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

Ianto sourit et l'enlaça à son tour.

-Bienvenue à la maison.

* * *

**3.**

Toshiko acheva son récit, la tête basse. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de relever les yeux vers son ami. Le jeune homme tentait d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il avait du insister, mais elle avait finit par tout lui raconter. Absolument tout ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle et Jack s'étaient retrouvés coincé en 1941.

_Le « vrai » Jack Harkness._

_Dont visiblement « leur » capitaine était tombé amoureux en un regard._

_La danse._

_Le baiser._

_L'hésitation de « leur » Jack à revenir._

Ianto avait mal.

-Vous êtes rentrés sains et saufs, c'est le principal, acheva-t-il en se levant.

L'informaticienne ne pensait pas revoir autant de douleur dans les yeux du gallois.

-Ianto, il...

-Non. Il est rentré, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie en direction de l'office.

Tout en se retenant au mur, il tenta lui-même de se convaincre.

* * *

**4.**

Shami s'était levée de bonne heure ce matin là. Elle était allée au marché et avait ensuite fait ses taches ménagères quotidiennes.

C'est vers midi qu'on sonna à sa porte. Elle n'attendait pourtant personne.

Elle s'essuya les mains et alla ouvrir, avant de se figer de stupeur.

-Bonjour maman...

Sans pouvoir répondre, Shami s'évanouit et fut rattrapée de justesse par son fils.

-Bravo Jack, railla le gallois. C'est bien "ravie de nous voir" l'expression que tu as employé?

-Je ne suis pas revenu depuis peut-être plus longtemps que ce que j'avais imaginé, répondit l'immortel en allant déposer sa mère sur le canapé.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Shami pour reprendre connaissance. Elle n'avait pas revu son fils depuis bien des années. Il était partit dans une lutte contre l'agence du temps et elle n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles. Elle fixa tour à tour les deux hommes assit près d'elle. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se jeta dans les bras de son fils.

-Mon dieu mais que t'est-il arrivé, où étais-tu?, demanda-t-elle.

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose tu sais...

-Et bien tu vas me raconter tout ça!

-Hum, hum, tenta Ianto afin de rappeler sa présence.

Jack s'éloigna de sa mère et vint s'asseoir aux cotés de son amant.

-Maman,. je te présente Ianto Jones, mon compagnon et..., commença-t-il.

Lentement il écarta les pans de la veste du jeune homme, laissant apparaître un ventre déjà bien arrondi sur la quelle il posa sa main.

Un moment passa avant que Shami ne réagisse. Elle semblait à nouveau sur le point de s'évanouir.

-Et bien mon fils, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, finit-elle par dire.

Jack soupira.

-Ca aussi c'est une longue histoire tu sais... Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, grimaca-t-il se remémorant comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Lentement, elle se tourna vers le gallois.

-Je peux ?, demanda-t-elle en désignant son ventre.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

Shami s'approcha du jeune homme et posa doucement une main sur le ventre rebondi. Après quelques secondes elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front du gallois.

-Bienvenu dans la famille Ianto.

.

**Note :** pour ce drabble, il s'agit en fait d'un passage d'une fic sur laquelle je travaille. J'aimais bien l'idée de Jack rentrant voir sa mère. Après réflexion, j'ai eu envie de mettre cet extrait pour le thème. Ici, c'est Ianto qui se retrouve à attendre un enfant. Cette fois j'avais envie de changer de Jack. Mais comme i le dit, c'est une longue histoire !

* * *

**5.**

Ianto dut jouer les contorsionnistes pour attraper ses clefs d'appartement, se trouvant dans sa poche, sans faire tomber les sacs de courses qu'il portait.

Il claqua la porte avec le pied et déposa ses provisions sur le meuble dans l'entrée.

-Je suis rentré, lâcha-t-il par habitude avant de se figer.

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça? Il n'avait plus personne désormais. La femme qui était toute sa vie, l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde avait été tué sous ses propres yeux.

Assassinée par celui qui se prétendait son patron, son ami ? Par celui dont il sentait encore le goût sur ses propres lèvres, traces fuguasses d'un baiser volé alors que Jack le croyait inconscient.

Suffoquant, il sortit en courant de l'appartement.

Il n'arrivait plus à considérer cet endroit comme son chez lui.

Il ne pouvait plus retourner au HUB.

Il n'avait plus envie de rentrer nul part.

.

**Note : **pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu en fait...

* * *

**6.**

Rhys observait sa femme. Elle était si calme, si sereine. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle dormait.

_Presque._

Gwen s'était fait tirer dessus la veille et elle était à présent dans le coma.

De légers coups à la porte le sortirent de sa contemplation.

-Rhys? Tu devrais aller manger un morceau à la cafétéria, tu n'as pas bougé depuis hier soir, tu as besoin d'une pose, proposa Ianto en entrant dans la chambre.

-Non. Je reste avec elle, répondit son mari.

Le gallois se posa devant son ami.

-Vas-y, je reste, insista-t-il avec un regard ne souffrant aucun refus.

Après un dernier regard, Rhys déposa un baiser sur le font de sa femme et sortit de la chambre, soufflant simplement un "merci".

Ianto soupira et s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit.

Son amie était si pale...

Il repensa à la scène qui s'était déroulée la veille. Gwen s'était fait tirer dessus alors qu'elle tentait de défendre une jeune fille se faisant brutaliser. L'agresseur avait sortit une arme et avait tiré avant que Jack et lui ne puissent réagir.

Sortant le premier de la torpeur, Jack s'était jeté sur l'homme et l'avait désarmé. Il l'avait ensuite tellement frappé qu'Ianto crut qu'il allait le tuer. Se furent les gémissements de douleur de Gwen qui mirent fin à sa rage meurtrière.

Tout s'était ensuite passé très vite. L'ambulance. Le coup de fil à Rhys pour lui annoncer. L'hôpital.

Et l'attente, longue, interminable, quand enfin un médecin était venu leur annoncer la nouvelle et avait autorisé le mari à rejoindre son épouse.

Jack n'avait pratiquement pas desserré les dents depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital. Il avaient attendu en silence. Encore et encore, pendant des heures. Ianto était allé leur chercher du café, enfin quelque chose se faisant appeler "café", et des sandwiches, qu'ils avaient mangés en silence.

Jack avait finit par se lever.

-Ca aurait pu être toi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si... commença-t-il sans pour autant regarder le jeune homme.

-Je sais Jack. Je sais, termina Ianto à la place de son amant.

-Rhys à besoin d'une pose.

-Va à la cafétéria, je te l'envoi, je reste près de Gwen, fit le gallois en se levant.

Ianto revint au présent. Il comprenait la détresse de son amant.

Parce qu'ils étaient plus qu'une équipe, ils étaient une famille.

-Reviens Gwen..., supplia-t-il, Reviens.

* * *

**7.**

Ianto eu à peine le temps de passer la porte de leur villa que Jack se jeta sur lui, le débarrassa de son manteau et lui donna un baisser mémorable. Quand au bout de plusieurs minutes il récupéra ses lèvres, il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que son amant se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui et entreprit de lui faire la meilleure fellation de toute sa vie.

Le gallois n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements, ses jambes le portant à peines. Il prit appui sur le meuble derrière lui, tendit que l'immortel le prenait plus profondément en bouche.

Et encore, et encore et encore...

Tout à son plaisir, Ianto ignora la petite alarme dans son esprit qui se demandait quelle catastrophe avait encore fait son amant pour en arriver là.

Jack, de son coté, entamait la meilleur performance de sa vie. Il avait décidé de faire oublier à Ianto jusqu'à son propre nom.

Et si, en plus, il arrivait à faire oublier à Ianto le chemin du garage dans lequel se trouver le SUV en piteuse état... De même pour le chemin de la cuisine, dans laquelle il avait tenté de préparer un dîner d'excuse pour le SUV. Tentative qui s'était soldée par un court circuit ayant grillé la si précieuse machine à café de son amant...

En parlant de court circuit, il avait un gallois à déconnecter.

* * *

**8.**

Gwen passa le SAS en trottinant. Elle avait près de 2h de retard. Rhys et elle avaient eu une matinée... Mouvementée...

A peine eut-elle posé son sac et allumé son ordinateur que Jack se mit à hurler.

-GWEN! DANS MON BUREAU! TOUT DE SUITE !

Elle sursauta. Quelle mouche avait encore piqué leur leader? Certes, elle était en retard, mais vu le nombre de fois où Ianto et lui s'était fait porter pâle pour cause de "matins mouvementés", il n'allait pas la réprimander pour seulement deux petites heure...

Elle décida de le laisser se calmer et alla retrouver le gallois pour prendre son café. Elle le trouva debout dans la cuisine, l'air contrarié.

-Vous vous êtes disputé ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Pas exactement, grimaça le jeune homme.

L'immortel, lassé d'attendre la jeune femme, était descendu.

-GWEN! Quand je dis tout de suite, ça veut dire maintenant.

-La ligne de conduite du grand Jack Harkness, marmonna Ianto, juste assez fort pour que Jack l'entende.

-Un problème IANTO?, s'énerva Jack.

-Aucun, Monsieur, répondit Ianto sur un ton froid.

-BIEN !, cria Jack

-Parfait, termina le gallois se détournant.

Gwen les regarda tour à tour sans comprendre.

-Bon ça suffit maintenant! Vous aller me dire ce qui se passe, et tout de suite, s'énerva-t-elle à son tour.

-Et bien figure toi que Monsieur ici présent refuse de me laisser...

Le regard noir qu'Ianto lui lança le fit s'arrêter net. La menace était clair, il n'avait pas intérêt de finir sa phrase et d'étaler leur vie privée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jack consentit à faire profil bas. Ianto pouvait vraiment être borné et le provoquer n'allait pas arranger son affaire.

Le jeune galloise, remontée, elle aussi, insista.

-Alors, j'attends Jack!

-Ianto ne veut plus me laisser "rentrer à la maison", lâcha-t-il.

C'était la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Visiblement, l'excuse était mal choisit et la métaphore flagrante.

Gwen le regarda ahuri. Depuis quand ces deux là vivaient-ils ensemble? Une étincelle sembla soudain se faire dans son esprit. Maintenant c'était évidement. La frustration se lisait sur le visage de Jack et l'air gêné de son jeune collègue ne trompaient pas. Visiblement, Ianto refusait de coucher avec Jack et ce dernier n'était pas d'accord.

Gwen sourit intérieurement. Comparer le corps du jeune homme à sa maison, franchement... Quoi que venant de Jack, cela pouvait presque passer pour une déclaration et si le gallois n'avait pas été aussi en colère il l'aurait prit comme tel.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

-C'est comme ça que vous appelez ça, maintenant?, se moqua-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Ianto jeta un autre regard noir à son "amant".

-Tu n'es pas prêt de rentrer où que ce soit, ragea-t-il en s'éloignant à son tour.

Jack soupira et remonta dans son bureau, la tête passe. Partit comme ça il en avait pour des jours de frustration... Il n'avait plus droit à un seul baiser…

Ianto était têtu et n'avait pas l'intention de céder. Jack allait apprendre à avoir des manières moins rustres au lit et aussi ce que voulait dire l'expression "vie privée", foi de gallois!

* * *

**Note de fin :** bon je vais m'arrêter là même si j'ai encore quelques idées. Je vous l'ai dit, ce thème m'inspire.


End file.
